1.0 Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a mechanism for locking and opening an injection mold, more particulary for processing low-viscosity molten plastic.
2.0 Discussion of Related Art
Injection molds are available in various forms. For example, it is known, even in the processing of low-viscosity molten plastic, that the upper half of a mold, for example, can be moved downwards by a closing cylinder onto the lower half, and then held under pressure in the closed position, with pressures of 6,000 to 7,500 N being applied. It is also possible to assemble a casting mold by hand via a drawer system and then insert it into clamps which lock the mold halves and fix them in relation to an injection nozzle.
It is also known that mold halves can be guided on slide elements for opening and closing, and kept in the closed position by toggle levers. If closing cylinders, toggle levers or the like are used, comparatively high outlay for equipment is involved. In addition, space has to be created for the closing mechanism, for example above a worktable, if the upper mold half is moved by a cylinder into the working position on the lower half and held in that position.